monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter - A New Age
This game is currently in development. It is planned to be released sometime in 2016 for closed alpha, though this may change. =Introduction= is a fanon game released for the Nintendo 3DS in the summer of 2014. Its introduction is documented in this page. The game has many new features never-before-seen and unique to the game. Beginning When you first start up the game, a cutscene plays. In this cutscene, you begin by your character - dressed in leather armor - looking out from a ledge in the Starting Village. He and another hunter exchange a few words before walking around in the village a little as dawn begins to break through the past night's stormclouds. After handing over a few coins and some ore to the artisan, the other hunter feels a wave of apprehension. Suddenly aware to danger, he tackles your character--who is standing dangerously close to the precipice of a nearby cliff face--and pulls him backwards, just as a huge semi-aquatic dragon is briefly seen streaking over them and back into the water. As it falls back into the water, the stones take a light blue, otherworldy hue as the creature uses some ancient power of its kind. The Village and its inhabitants You begin the game with Leather Armor, and the first, most basic Iron Path weapon for each tree, similar to how Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate begins. However, this time around you begin in a new village: Rokku, a small village off the cost of Rokkuton, which is one of several primary Regions; a peninsula situated somewhere below the Great Desert. This is near the eastern vicinity of the Great Desert, which, in the years since the fall of the Alatreon and the reduction of the Jhen Mohran's numbers, has become almost true soil. It never was that sandy, though it was incapable of supporting life for a long time, until (as already stated) the weather-changers' fall. Updated 7/19/2014 Rokku is built on several stones, with a wooden deck on the west holding the Tavern and the right holding the Market and the Smithy. The Chief The Chief is an old man, and he is stubborn; but he deserves to be and is very wise. He was a hunter himself for many years, before he washed ashore on a freak hunting accident and found this wandering tribe that had been marooned here. Together, they founded the village and it has sat here staunchly ever since. His name is forgotten: everyone calls him simply "Chief", or his nickname, 'Ole Stoneskin. The Guild Girl Named Kayla, she's a young girl of about fifteen who has worked the guild counter for a year or so, ever since the Guild sent word to the village of its acceptance. When you begin the game, she has recently gotten out of a long romantic relationship and it will take a while for her to warm up; but when you defeat the Final Wyvern of the Offline game, she warms up to you perhaps a bit more than you ever expected . . . The Guild Counter The Butcher and Fishmongress His name is Redd, and he manages a business on the West Side of the thoroughfare alongside his wife, the Fishmongress named Jolene. They're a rowdy bunch, but they're far more reliable than many of the other vilagers - and they can provide rare meats that you cannot get anywhere else in trade for small favors or materials. Consider befriending them - it's well worth it! the Shop manager His name is Joel, but he hates his name. He is easily bored and may forget he's doing a sale; if he does so, you will be charged less - or you may not sell your items for as much, it works both ways. If he spots something he really wants or is curious about, however, he turns out to be very cunning and is an amazingly good barterer at need. The Artisan There are two artisans -- oddly enough, this time both women! They are twins, known as Carol and Nina. Carol forges the weapons, prices them, trades/buys the materials, and the other Smithy duties, while Nina manages finances and sells things direct-from-the-manufacturer, as a middle-woman. They are said to be quite paranoid of anyone who uses guns, however, and they do not sell them; you must go to another village to buy bowguns. The Fletcher Nina's young son, Fletcher (appropriately named) is the only person in all of Rokkuton who knows how to make good, lasting bows and arrows. You must go to him directly to purchase one, however, and if requested, it will take at least two days for him to make it. A smart, wise boy, and skilled in the art of business: he also has a very charming personality, and will give you tips on hunting. He is fourteen. The Farmer Farming makes a return in this game: this time, the Farmer is an old, wizened Felyne whose true name is never known. Feel free to visit him at any point when you need things grown or you don't feel like hunting for them. With enough upgrades, his facility may even hold a Jaggi... Notes * Kelbi, Aptonoth, Jaggi, and Gargwa can now be farmed; they are "Livestock" upgrades, with the livestock you can raise increasing and diversifying respectively. =Changes= This game includes many changes from the main series, which are detailed below. Realistic Hunting mode! For you die-hard hunting game fans, as well as gamers who enjoy realism, you will be able to select the offline (local-only) mode "Realistic Hunting". This will change how Monster Hunter is played dramatically by making the player actively look for signs of a monster's presence, and from there, find their exact location. Items like psychoserum will no longer display the monster: Instead, they will mark "tracers" with white and point the hunter towards the right direction. Online, this mode is available in a "Mode Subserver", called Unique Modes. This vastly expands the capabilities of Realistic Mode. Now, instead of a few players hunting down one monster, a monster is controlled by a player, and the monster goes about its life, leaving traces of its presence. Then, when another player decides to hunt it down, the hunter must trace the living pattern of traces. Gameplay changes Several changes were made towards the controls: the game is for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS, and, as such, features brand-new controls. For simplicity, the phrase First Screen will refer to the top screen of the 3DS or the TV; the phrase Second Screen refers to the touchpad of both systems. Controls * The left analog stick (or Circle Pad on N3DS) is used for movement. * The right analog stick (or DPad on N3DS) is used for angling the camera dynamically * A is used for Main Attack 1 * X is used for Main Attack 2 * B is used for back, Evade, or Evade Attack with B+ * R1 (top R button) is used for right secondary attack * L1 (top L button) is used for left secondary attack * Right Trigger (replaced by touchpad button N3DS) is Fire for firing weapons, and shield for shielding weapons, and finally, it charges up attacks for any weapon that isn't firing or shield-enabled * Left Trigger (replaced by touchpad button N3DS) is for Target Camera, Zoom in (for firing weapons), and Aim Attack, a new feature in this game. * Dpad on Wii U can quickly change between next-to-be-used item on Wii U; this is replaced by the main dpad on N3DS if the other DPad function is reserved for touchpad * Start displays the Player Menu, containing Friend List, Personal Notes, Achievements, etc. * Select displays the Hunter Menu, which shows available action, the Keyboard, and Hunter's Notes--including a rough map for any area, unless an Official Map was picked up at Supplies. * Select+Start displays the Unique Action menu, which changes depending on weaponry. Aim Attack A new feature in Monster Hunter, this allows you to focus your attacks toward a certain area. To use this, press the button the feature is set to and, by moving your controller, you will move the crosshair. If you press an attack button now, it will be aimed towards that area; if you want to consistently aim there, click Select while holding down the Aim Attack button. Interchangeable Controls Every control is interchangeable in this game. Hunter's Eyes This feature, accessed from the Unique Features Menu, allows you to see from a hunter's eyes--the camera becomes controlled by your controller movement, and you see things through the hunter's eyes location. If he's crouching, you'll be looking closer to the ground, and so on. This allows you to see traces of monsters' presence, as well as the possible locations of Secret Items. Mix 'N' Match! Now, Hunters may utilize a special Weapons menu when forging a weapon that will allow them to forge one half only at a time of two-part weapons. This one-part weapon may then be used alone or paired with the other component, although it need not be the same Model. I.e.,: mix the Bracchydios Sword with the Nargacuga Shield. Weapons this is compatible with: * Lance * Sword 'n' Shield * Gunlance * Insect Staff * Dual Blades Skills and Skill Tree Armor, by default, has 3 Skill Trees that are included within it. There are many different skill trees in MHANA, and they are all part of a massive tech web. However, the three default skills for each armor set can only be upgraded to the next rank with upgrades to the armor. This means that your Attack Up skill on your Jaggi armor can't become Attack Up + until you upgrade your Jaggi armor to Jaggi S, and you research the skill. There is also 1 Free Skill slot added for each rank your hunter has, to a maximum of five Free Skill slots on the end-rank armor and 2 Free Skill Slots on low-rank armor. This is designed to prevent overpowering hunters. Skills are not inhibited by any rankage; you can grind a Jaggi Armor set's free skill to a Tier 8 (there are 8 tiers of skills, 2 tiers for each quest tier) without ever upgrading the armor, just be warned that your base Hunter Rank determines the slots you have, so be careful! "Gems" do not return in this game; however, each armor set is given an "Empty Slot" to be used by default for the Free Skill; however, if a player gathers, for instance, 5 Herbs, he can acquire the skill Health Up 1 without grinding for it. However, doing this disallows grinding the skill any higher. There are approximately 20 Skill Trees present. they are: * Attack Tree * Defense Tree * Stamina Tree * Agility Tree * Sense Tree * Ailment Tree * Water Tree * Fire Tree * Dragon Tree * Ice Tree * Thunder Tree * Poison Tree * Paralysis Tree * Sleep Tree * Elder Tree * * Gunner Tree * Heavy Bowgun Tree * Light Bowgun Tree * Bow Tree * Divine Tree * * Elder Tree is what covers things like Free Element, Skills Boosts, Chance improvements, and other less physical or metaphysical elements of skills in MHANA. * Divine Tree encompasses new skills to provide hunters with great power with a likewise great loss; it also provides for some of the most unique skills in MHANA. Finally, it is responsible for all skills that also come with a normal stat-down or other negative effect along with their equal but opposite good effect. This differentiates from other skill trees because other skill trees do not possess negative statistics in themselves; rather, when completed and researched, they may, with the other skills on the armor, contribute or decrease an existing negativity. Locale and Area Changes The World is the largest area, but also the least interesting. More and more of the world becomes accessible as time goes on, until all Regions are unlocked. Regions are the next largest size down from the World, and they are numbered six, and themed as either Forest, Desert, Volcano, Wetland, Tundra and Plains. In Regions, there can be up to five Areas and up to three villages, which typically contain a guild outpost, shop, group base, and port. Players that start the game in Hunter Mode will start at the last base camp they visited (if it was within the last 30 minutes of them logging off) or at the one they're closest to (in any other situation). Players that start in Monster Mode get to choose what area they spawn in, but if they save a Monster Game and restart it, they must spawn from the spawnpoint for that monster in that area, unless they choose to spawn in a different, nearby one. Regions The Great Forest Eastern Desert The Sandy Plains This is relatively unchanged. The Great Desert This area contains only Jhen Mohran and his subspecies, in addition to few other monsters, but is extremely large and very fun to explore. Blazing Ruins Central Swamp The Frozen Rokkuton This is the primary region in the game; it is on a large peninsula below the Eastern Desert. It holds The Rolling Prairie and Old Quarry. The Rolling Prairie This area is situated at the bottom of the peninsula, and is essentially just what it says: a rolling prairie, populated with several rocks and boulders. The Old Quarry This strange area is in the north of Rokkuton, and it's the site of an abandoned granite quarry. Very dangerous... but very rewarding. In-Game Changes Secret Items Secret Items are items that have been dropped by other hunters, rampant monsters, or the forces of nature around you: however, they are not visible, typically, without Hunter's Eyes, and even then, the amount and rarity of the items you see depends on your Eyesight. Sense Statistics Sense Statistics is another new in-game feature, telling you what your best and worst senses are. The six senses calculated are Smell, Sight, Taste, Hearing, Touch, and Sixth--sixth being a special sense that alerts you for a moment on the location, size, and type of monster--if any--in the Locale. The moment and details given increases with Mastery. Hearing is calculated in an interesting way. Not only does it take Battle Experience into account, but after each hunt, your exposure to Sonic Bombs (and/or if you avoided them by turning away), roars, and the amount of time spent Stalking is also averaged for your Hearing stat. Sight Is calculated by the amount of Battle Experience and Sightseeing: if you see a Rare Monster, a Cameo Beast, or you happen to spot a Rare Treasure before anyone else and without being spotted yourself, you may find your Sight improved. Also, Flash Bombs and other sight-damaging things should be avoided by turning away. Finally, sight can be improved by properly examining Signs. Smell is calculated by, of course, Battle Experience, but also what kind of Droppings and other Scents you smell on a hunt. Touch is calculated by the closeness you are to monsters plus the damage done; the higher your statistic, the more likely you are to perform critical hits and the more likely rare items will fall from objects you hit. Taste is calculated by Battle Experience, plus the amount of potions and the variations in the potions you use. The more and the different your potions are, the better. As taste rises, so does the efficacy of eaten products. Sixth allows you to identify monsters that aren't in your area; it is raised by finding various monsters, adding them to your Encyclopedia Hunteria, and observing them. =Monsters= This game features many, many monsters new and old, all with overhauls in some form. For the most part, face-value changes were made to almost every monster, adding new textures and more vertices to each monster model in keeping with the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS's HD and 3D capabilities. Most monsters are given more abilities as the game progresses, even if the statistics do not necessarily change. An important explanation is now due on Monster Statistics. Now, each part (as it was before with certain body parts of a monster) has its own health, armor, and utility rating, none of which are shown during normal gameplay. The health of the beast works in a 1:2 ratio, where 1 is the amount of damage done solely to a Part and 2 is the rational damage done to the monster in general. For example: Let's say a Rathalos has 100 Health. His legs (both combined) have 20 health. If a hunter hits the legs and causes 2 health from the leg, it would cost the monster itself about 4 health, so that if you "broke" the legs (caused by the health being completely depleted), the monster would only have 60 health left. There are some strikes, however, that only deal Total Damage, and these do not contribute in any way to the health of a specific part. Armor is a unique variable that states how much armor is on a piece, with 6 being the highest and 0 being the lowest. 0 can be wounded by any sharpness, even the "blunt" status. 1 Can be damaged by "dull" status and up. 2 Can be damaged by "Normal" status and up. 3 Can only be damaged by "Green" Status and up. 4 can only be damaged by "Blue" Status and up. 5 Can only be damaged by "White" status and up. 6 Can only be damaged by "Purple" status and up. The sharpness to armor ratio is designed so that for each armor level, that number multiplied and applied to the list of Sharpnesses can determine which sharpness level can cause Double Damage, Critical Hits, or Major Cuts. Critical hits are now gauged by a specific formula where the sharpness rating is at least one peg above the minimum armor rating, and the potential damage done before the hit connects is high already. Finally, Affinity and Touch are taken into account, and if the monster's resistance is below the combined result, a Critical Hit is performed. Monster List Zsavir The Zsavir is a new semi-aquatic Elder Dragon featured in this game. It is seen at the beginning of the game, though very briefly. Its abilities include the control of thunder, water, and the ability to place a magnetic field around itself to prevent hunters from harming it. This monster is also the fastest Elder Dragon ever seen in Monster Hunter, being able to run at almost three times the speed of Alatreon's Dragon Charge. It is prone to drifting and hurting itself on surrounding rocks when not careful, and when it goes rages for too long, it will grow weak and attempt to sleep underwater. During this time, the Zsavir will attempt to escape to a different area in order to sleep; it can not, however, be repelled. It is the final boss monster of the offline mode in MHANA. Canon Returning * = Subspecies of returning Canon + = New monster - = Neither a subspecies nor a recoloration of an existing species; rather, a very similar or genetic error of one * Alatreon * Agnaktor * Aptonoth * Apceros * Antika * Altaroth * Barroth * Bnahabra * Baggi * Blangonga * Brachydios * Ceadeus * Diablos * Duramboros * Dire Miralis * E * Fyrulosor * Gobul * Grand Miralis* * Gilded Alatreon* * Great Jaggi * Great Baggi * Glacial Agnaktor * Goldbeard Ceadeus * Hallowed Jhen Mohran * I * Jhen Mohran * Jaggi * Jiri * Kelbi * Kushala Daora * Lagiacrus * Ludroth * Lucent Nargacuga * Lagombi * M * Neoptereps * Nibelsnarf * Nargacuga * O * Phantom Jaggi* * Plesioth * Q * Rathalos * Rathian * S * Tigrex * Uroktor * Vespoid * Vespoid Queen * Wilolu ~ Gojira57 Notes * Abyssal Lagiacrus is not intended currently to appear in this game, due to disinterest * Fyrulosor is available only when all Storyline Quests have been met with success =Online Mode= This has not yet been released. Online Mode is a mode planned to come out with the 1.1 Update. It is built upon the game's Open-World Structure, and thus only a certain amount of players can play in each iteration of the world. In this mode, players can form Clans (which will be a formally organized and integrated aspect of this game), as well as Teams, which are non-Clan groups of hunters that work together until they disband. Any hunter can initiate any quest within their Rank and progress, and all items can be traded now. Details below. * Open World remains in Online * Three server divisions: First is the Server, of which there are two; next is the World, of which there are five; next is the Presence, which are numbered twenty. A Presence is an iteration of the open-world in-game play area, complete with every in-game area. DLC content* (that isn't limited to your House, Hunter, Comrades, etc.) has no effect on this area. In addition, ever Server has a subserver (not counted with the five) called "Unique Modes"; in this subserver are stored modes such as Realistic Hunting and Roleplayer. * Dragon Tanks cannot be used in the Online Mode. * New Quests are available upon certain events in Online mode. * it is worth noting here that certain DLC can affect areas; for instance, a dragonator/ballista addon for certain areas can be downloaded and then purchased for Zenny =Quests= Quests in this game are separated into four Ranks, and each Rank contains three Tiers. Tier One, Two, and Three are in Low Rank; Tier Four, Five, and Six are in High-Rank; Tier Seven, Eight, and Nine are in D-Rank, a new rank consisting of mostly conditional quests and subspecies; and Ten, Eleven, and Twelve are contained in G-Rank. There is also a Secret Rank, achieved after two of four Ranks in the ONline Mode are completed and after the Offline Mode is completely done: this Rank is the same both on and off-line, and contains enemy gauntlets, Hidden Quests, G Elder Dragons, and finally, Training Battle Quest, which allows a hunter to fight whatever monster with unique variables for a certain price, the price going up for every variable that's increased. Low Rank Tier 1 Loom Shroom Objective: Collect ten Loomshrooms Main Monsters: Jaggi, Jiri, Neoptereps Subquest: Slay ten Neoptereps Locale: The Rolling Prairie Failure: Exceed time limit, or faint three times. Status: KEY Description- Client: Wandering Peddler Good evening! May I interest you in selling some perfectly shaped Loomshrooms to my little business here? If you could gather some for me, I would be very happy. Jagged Encounters Objective: Slay ten Jaggi Main Monsters: Jaggi, Jaggia, Ludroth Subquest: Slay three Jaggia Locale: The Rolling Prairie Failure: Exceed time limit, or faint three times. Status: Passive Description- Client: Felyne Farmer I've had some rough days, let me tell you. Gardeners, as a rule, don't get out much. How was I supposed to know what was out there, trespassing on the fields I worked my tail off in! Sic' 'em! Tier 2 Tier 3 High Rank Tier 4 Tier 5 Tier 6 D-Rank Tier 7 Tier 8 Tier 9 G-Rank Tier 10 Tier 11 Tier 12 Secret Rank =Updates= This is where I'll post updates to the game! As time progresses, aspects of any game do change, so bear with us as we build upon it. =Notes and help= I hope you like my game! If you want to help, I'm currently looking for help with the following things: * Modeling * Programming * Experience with unity If you want to be a closed beta or alpha tester, place a request on this page. ='Developmental Journal'= 9/2/2014 * Game began full development! Character introduced! Yay! =Gallery= mhana_1.png|What to expect from Monster Hunter - A New Age Category:Fan Game